internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
ODI no.3319
v | odi_number = 3319 | date = January 13, 2013 | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | toss = Sri Lanka, who chose to field | result = Sri Lanka won by 8 wickets | man_of_the_match = | umpires = M Erasmus (South Africa) and SD Fry | last_odi = ODI no.3318 | next_odi = ODI no.3320 |}} '''Fall of wickets: 1-7 (Finch, 3.3 ov), 2-12 (Hughes, 6.6 ov), 3-51 (Bailey, 16.4 ov), 4-60 (Smith, 19.1 ov), 5-82 (Hussey, 23.5 ov), 6-83 (Maxwell, 24.1 ov), 7-140 (Cutting, 39.2 ov), 8-140 (Richardson, 39.3 ov), 9-146 (McKay, 41.5 ov), 10-170 (Haddin, 46.5 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-0 (Tharanga, 0.3 ov), 2-137 (Dilshan, 33.4 ov) Did not bat: DPMD Jayawardene*, AD Mathews, BMAJ Mendis, NLTC Perera, KMDN Kulasekara, SL Malinga, BAW Mendis *'''Australia AJ Finch, PJ Hughes, GJ Bailey*, DJ Hussey, SPD Smith, GJ Maxwell, BJ Haddin†, BCJ Cutting, KW Richardson, CJ McKay, XJ Doherty *'Sri Lanka' WU Tharanga, TM Dilshan, HDRL Thirimanne, MDKJ Perera†, DPMD Jayawardene*, AD Mathews, BMAJ Mendis, NLTC Perera, KMDN Kulasekara, SL Malinga, BAW Mendis *'Series:' 5-match series level 1-1 *'ODI debut:' BCJ Cutting and KW Richardson (Australia); MDKJ Perera (Sri Lanka) *'Man of the Match:' HDRL Thirimanne (Sri Lanka) *'Umpires:' M Erasmus (South Africa) and SD Fry *'TV Umpire:' RA Kettleborough (England) *'Match Referee:' J Srinath (India) *'Reserve Umpire:' PR Reiffel *'Match notes' :*Wet Ground: Australia - 0/0 :*Powerplay 1: Overs 0.1 - 10.0 (Mandatory - 21 runs, 2 wickets) :*Over 6.6: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - PJ Hughes (Struck down) :*Australia: 50 runs in 16.2 overs (98 balls), Extras 3 :*Drinks: Australia - 53/3 in 17.0 overs (DJ Hussey 15, SPD Smith 2) :*Australia: 100 runs in 30.4 overs (184 balls), Extras 6 :*Drinks: Australia - 110/6 in 33.0 overs (BJ Haddin 14, BCJ Cutting 12) :*Powerplay 2: Overs 35.1 - 40.0 (Batting side - 20 runs, 2 wickets) :*7th Wicket: 50 runs in 83 balls (BJ Haddin 27, BCJ Cutting 24, Ex 1) :*Over 41.5: Review by Sri Lanka (Bowling), Umpire - SD Fry, Batsman - CJ McKay (Upheld) :*Australia: 150 runs in 43.1 overs (259 balls), Extras 6 :*BJ Haddin: 50 off 66 balls (4 x 4, 1 x 6) :*Innings Break: Sri Lanka - 0/0 :*Powerplay 1: Overs 0.1 - 10.0 (Mandatory - 32 runs, 1 wicket) :*Sri Lanka: 50 runs in 14.6 overs (90 balls), Extras 3 :*2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 87 balls (TM Dilshan 20, HDRL Thirimanne 29, Ex 3) :*Drinks: Sri Lanka - 62/1 in 17.0 overs (TM Dilshan 24, HDRL Thirimanne 35) :*Over 17.6: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - SD Fry, Batsman - TM Dilshan (Struck down) :*PJ Hughes kept wickets in place of BJ Haddin from 19.1 overs :*HDRL Thirimanne: 50 off 83 balls (6 x 4) :*Sri Lanka: 100 runs in 26.2 overs (158 balls), Extras 3 :*2nd Wicket: 100 runs in 155 balls (TM Dilshan 40, HDRL Thirimanne 57, Ex 3) :*TM Dilshan: 50 off 78 balls (4 x 4) :*Drinks: Sri Lanka - 137/1 in 33.0 overs (TM Dilshan 51, HDRL Thirimanne 82) :*Powerplay 2: Overs 35.1 - 40.0 (Batting side - 26 runs, 0 wicket) :*Sri Lanka: 150 runs in 37.3 overs (225 balls), Extras 4 :*HDRL Thirimanne: 100 off 134 balls (12 x 4) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo Category:ODI match Category:2013 ODI match